Split Decision
by RandomCow
Summary: There are always many outcomes to a single situation. In this story two different decisions are made and two outcomes are presented, except things start to blend together as the two realities merge.


My second fic, I abandoned the first as a better Idea popped in my head. Hopefully it will get better, hard to find time to write with college and all, Thanks for taking your time to read though.

RandomCow

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Takes place near the end of the fight between Naruto and Sasuke

Split Decisions

Prologue-

She knew she was supposed to stay in the village, but how did they expect her to stay put when her two teammates where probably trying to kill each other. There was no way she could live it down if she didn't at least try to stop them. Sakura had set off after them only a few hours after they had left, along the way she found Choji on the brink of death.

"Hey Sakura" Shock covered Sakura's face at first, she didn't know who this boy was but after hearing his voice she realized it was Choji.

"Choji!, hang on let me get some help."

As if on cue a squad of medical nins appeared and began treatment on him.

"I know you want to stop them, don't worry about me, I'll be fine"

"Thank you" With that Saukra left with a few medical nins following her in search of others that were injured.

She could feel they were getting closer by the minute, she had already passed Neji and Kiba and was now on her own since the medical nins had stayed behind to help them. An overwhelming power suddenly overtook her, an evil power she had only felt a few times before. Upon coming to a clearing she saw what resembled Sasuke and another looking like Naruto.

Sakura had no idea what had happened to them and stood glued in fear of their evil chakra. As the two began their race to each other Sakura made a decision that would change everything.

"SASUKE!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs trying to stop the boys from hurting each other further. Sasuke began bringing his chidroi towards Naruto until a single voice pierced through his mind, he turned to see Sakura standing there only a few yards from the battle, the wind from the canyon slowly moving her hair as the water sprayed in the air creating a sort of aura around her. This was the last thing Sasuke would see as he felt Naruto's rasengan tearing through his body. He never once took his eyes off of her.

Naruto looked down to see his hand plunged into Sasuke's chest and knew what was about to happen. Suddenly the rasengan took it's full effect and hurled Sasuke into the side of the canyon leaving a broken and lifeless shell in it's wake. Sakura rushed over to see if he was still alive only to find that it was all over. Naruto slowly made his way over to her only to be stopped by her cold glare, the glare he knew all to well.

"Why..... why, Naruto" Naruto could not find the strength to speak at that moment, nor did he have any words that could change the situation. And then it happened, the three words Naruto never wanted to her from Sakura.

"I hate you...." She knew she didn't mean what she was saying but she could not stop herself, she couldn't handle everything that was happening at the moment and had to vent it on someone, the only someone there was Naruto. He looked sadly over to her and spoke slowly, "Yeah, I guess you should." With that Naruto took off just to go anywhere that was away from Konoha, and away from her. She watched as he left her behind, she couldn't move to stop him, she couldn't do anything at all.

As Naruto made his was threw the trees he couldn't help but wish that there was some other way things could have went, then, maybe, just maybe, things could have been different.

Sakura had no idea what had happened to them and stood glued in fear of their evil chakra. As the two began their race to each other Sakura made a decision that would change everything.

As Naruto and Sasuke neared each other a sudden blur impeded their path and then it was over. Both boys stood in fear of what had just happened, disbelief on their faces along with blood. Sakura's limp body was the only thing separating the two. Naruto quickly removed his had as Sasuke held her in his arms. What had they done, how could this have happened? Naruto was in to much shock to register anything, there was no way he could kill Sakura right? Sasuke was no better off as he stared into her fading emerald eyes, the spark of her life was now extinguished.

In that moment childhood disappeared, no longer were there two boys struggling for acceptance or power. All that remained where two broken men who had lost something precious to them, a loved one, a friend, someone who saw past all the masks and someone truly innocent.

"Let's go back, Sasuke." It was not a demand nor was it a request it was simply a statement, no emotion was put into the sentence, it was lifeless.

"Yeah."

Both began their walk back to Konoha carrying their girl with them. They, who were supposed to protect her had ended up as her killers. They both had the same thing on their mind, if only there was another way things could have went, then maybe, just maybe, things could have been different.

Please read and review.


End file.
